Sometimes you get a chance when you least expect it
by sophiecullen1996
Summary: One- shot. Bella has to marry a man she never met- or so she thinks.


**Well, this is my second one- shot for anybody who is interested. I hope you like it and I didn't mae too many mistakes. **

**For the people who are awaiting the next chapter of "Sometimes the obvious isn't right": I'll finish the story but it'll take some more time.**

**Sometimes you get a chance when you least expect it **

"Who said it was your choice? Not everybody has a choice."

I've always thought about how my wedding would be like. Never would I've thought that my parents would marry to another man to help themselves and their company. However now that was reality. How should I tell my boyfriend? I didn't know. Until now he didn't know who I was the daughter of, now that had to change. I went to my room to change into more casual clothes and wrote a text message to my boyfriend to meet him at our favorite café, the same place where we met.

After that I left the house and went my way. He waited at our normal table.

"Hello Edward", I greeted him.

I thought he immediately knew something was up with the tone I used and my facial expression.

"Hello love. What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you in a second, first I'd like to sit down."

Then I began to tell him exactly what was wrong, only I didn't tell him who I'd have to marry. No need to make this harder on both of us. After this we decided to not see each other anymore. Then we said goodbye, since we loved each other so much that we saw no other way. We kissed, it was bittersweet and then a last 'I love you'.

Since the wedding would be in four weeks, the time until then was very hectic. My parents wanted me to take part in the organization as much as I could with me going to college. Some days I just wanted to stay in bed all day and mope around or think that it was just a nightmare and I'd wake up any moment.

When my parents asked me if I wanted to meet my fiancé, I always declined. How could I when I just broke up with the one person I wanted to grow old with? Before all this mess started we began to have a very serious relationship and now my dreams were destroyed.

Whenever my parents talked to me I ignored them, it seemed like they could understand my reasons since they didn't pressure me.

The day of the wedding came and I felt sadder than ever. Today it would be official that I could never have the life I wanted for myself.

When the time came to walk down the aisle my father came to walk me there. He seemed like he'd some tears any moment. The way to the altar was short and I was grateful for it since my mother forced me in high- heels and a white dress that reached the floor. While I walked, I looked everywhere but my soon- to- be husband and even while the priest talked. When the time came to commit ourselves to each other, I still didn't look up.

However when a voice I knew like my own and didn't hear in weeks said 'I do', I looked up and was shocked at whom I saw there. Suddenly the idea of marriage didn't make me nauseated anymore. HE stood next to me, my love, my Edward. The only person I've ever wanted to marry and then I could say 'I do'. After that we locked our eyes together. When the priest announced us as husband and wife, Edward took my face in his hands and kissed me in front of our guests until somebody cleared his throat.

Our wedding went over into the reception and in a moment we were alone, we talked about what we wanted to do now and came to the conclusion that our marriage was what we wanted and would plan the rest of our lives together. Then his siblings Emmett and Alice came to us with Emmett's fiancé and Alice' husband. They seemed to be happy for us and made me feel like a part of their family. After they walked away our parents came over and hugged us.

"You seem to be happy", my mother told me.

"I am. You've married me to my boyfriend."

"You mean you know each other?"

"We've been together for four months."

"And you've never told us about him?"

"We didn't even know who the other one was, however I'm happy that we're married. I wouldn't want to be married to any other man", I said sincerely.

"So you put up a fight for nothing?" my father asked.

"I wouldn't say for nothing since I didn't know it was him."

He muttered something under his breath and then after some more time, our parents too walked away. When it was time for our honeymoon we said goodbye to our guests.

5 years later

"Anthony Dylan Cullen", I shouted while walking up the stairs to find said person while my shouting caused my husband to shout at me for being so reckless during my pregnancy.

"What did Anthony do now?" Edward asked.

"Look at his brother and you know the answer."

Masen and Anthony were twins but at the same they were total opposites.

I loved my family; there was no place I'd rather be.

Since I was pregnant in my 38th week, I looked like a whale. Edward still claimed that I was beautiful, such a charming man.

Suddenly I felt my water breaking and we rushed to the hospital. Our sons would stay with Carlisle and Esme until I gave birth to our baby.

When the time came I yelled at Edward and insulted him to no end.

Then I gave birth to a wonderful baby girl.

"Anabella Rosemary", I whispered and then I felt the urge to press again which I told the doctor or rather yelled.

Everyone was surprised but they told me to do so.

Born was our second baby girl Renesmee Carlie.

Our little family was complete.


End file.
